


Eggsy's Wish

by Serenity1



Series: Kingsman: Want [10]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Harry, M/M, Oral Sex, Riding, Slut Harry, Submissive Harry, Swearing, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-21 09:20:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12454320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenity1/pseuds/Serenity1
Summary: Eggsy wants to see Harry and Merlin together.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not owe Kingsman!
> 
> I hope you guys like my newest story. Enjoy the story!
> 
> \-------

Eggsy grabs Harry's head as he panted in pleasure. Harry Hart was kneeling down on his knees, the two were still fully clothed as Harry was giving him a blowjob.

Harry may be old, but he was giving him one hell of a blowjob with his talented mouth and tongue. He didn't care about the age difference, Harry was fit as hell.

Eggsy groans as he tries not to buck up against Harry. He was already feeling his throat against Harry's tongue and he didn't want to choke the man.

Eggsy gasped as he felt Harry starting to suck harder and faster. "Oh fuck yes, Harry! Right there baby, right there!" He chanted.

Harry obliged him and pretty soon, Eggsy was coming undone as he came inside Harry's mouth with a shout as he swallowed every drop.

Eggsy slumped against the seat as he panted slightly as he watches Harry clean his cock from any remaining cum.

"Fuck baby, you really do love cock, don't you?" He asked as Harry let go off his cock with a slight 'pop.' Eggsy groans in disappointment as he felt the cool air against his cock.

"I love this cock, Eggsy. I'm horny right now, and with me being Arthur, I have nothing to do in my office right now but paperwork," Harry replied as he stood up weakly and began to take off his clothes.

"If only the other agents sees you right now," Eggsy said licking his lips as he watches Harry.

"Oh they'll be in for a surprise, I'm sure," Harry replied smirking as he saw Eggsy was about to take off his own clothes. "No, leave them on. I want to ride you with you're clothes on," he said.

"Fuck Harry, how can you be so horny during the middle of the afternoon?" Eggsy asked as Harry was now fully naked and he had put himself over on Eggsy's lap.

"Do you really want to know what I was doing here before you came?" Harry asked.

"Fuck yes!"

Before Harry answered him, he had slammed himself down on Eggsy's cock making Eggsy shout out in surprised. Harry moans as he felt Eggsy's cock fully sheathed inside him.

"Fuck baby, if only Merlin could see you right now," Eggsy said.

"Oh he had seen me before like this," Harry answered as he begun to bounce on Eggsy's cock.

"W-What?"

"We were once lovers before, remember?" Harry replied as he rode Eggsy's cock.

"Oh yeah," Eggsy said softly as he watches Harry bounce. It was mesmerizing to see Harry riding on his cock. It was usually him riding and not the other way around.

"Fuck Eggsy, oh fuck," Harry mutters as he pushes himself to the blink of orgasm.

Eggsy wanted Harry to do all the work like he does when he usually rides Harry. He wishes that the both of them were on the bed so that he could see his cock disappear inside Harry's tight hole.

It was erotic on seeing Harry like this. All hot and sweaty, just for him. He had just came back from a mission to have a debrief with Harry, and before he knew it, he was pushed against the wall for a heated kiss that neither two didn't want to break.

"H-Harry, what was it that you were doing in here before I came?" Eggsy asked making Harry moan.

Harry went back down on his cock making Eggsy gasp. "I was watching porn in my laptop," Harry replied licking his lips, "after this, I want you to fuck me against the desk. Can you do that?" He asked.

"Fuck Harry, you're such a slut at times. I don't even think you would mind if we have a threesome with Merlin," Eggsy said panting.

"Fuck yes love," Harry replied closing his eyes as he continues to ride Eggsy.

Eggsy shouted out as he came inside Harry's slutty hole as Harry soon followed after. He had to speak to Merlin about having a threesome.

\-------

"That was one fantastic sex, Harry," Eggsy said as he watches his lover redress.

"Yes well, you've been gone for two weeks and I wanted to be with you," Harry explained.

"Were you serious about Merlin?" Eggsy asked.

Harry froze momentarily before looking at Eggsy. "It was a spur of a moment thing, Eggsy. No need in telling Merlin about this," he said.

"Harry, it would be memorable," Eggsy replied.

Harry snorted. "And I wouldn't live the end of it by Merlin," he said with a huffed. "No thanks Eggsy, my relationship with Merlin is done and over. I just want you're big, huge cock," he said.

"Nobody said anything about a relationship, Harry. It would just be a one night stand," Eggsy said.

"Even so, I think his with Roxy," Harry replied making Eggsy huffed in disappointment.

\--------

"As erotic as that sound, Eggsy, I don't think Merlin will go for it," Roxy said.

"But you just said….!"

"I know what I said, Eggsy," Roxy interrupted, "but Merlin is faithful. Do you know who ended their relationship?" She asked.

"You mean Merlin and Harry's?" Eggsy asked.

"Yeah."

"I thought it would had been Harry," Eggsy replied.

Roxy shook her head. "It was Merlin and he thought Harry had been cheating at the time," she said.

"Shit," Eggsy muttered.

"Yeah, I'm sorry Eggsy," Roxy said as Eggsy didn't say anything else.

\-------

Merlin sighed as he enters Harry's office one day. "Arthur, can we have a personal conversation, just between you and I?" He asked.

Harry looks up from what he was writing. "What is it, Merlin?" He asked curiously.

"I just had an interesting conversation with Roxanne a few days ago," Merlin said.

"Oh? Trouble in paradise?" Harry asked smirking.

"Actually, I should be asking you about that," Merlin replied as Harry frowns. "It looks like you're boy isn't getting any action in the bedroom," he said smirking.

Harry's frown became a bit of a shock. "Eggsy told her?" He asked.

Merlin nodded, "Well, since it's the lad's birthday coming up soon, I'll oblige his wishes even though I'm against it. Would that be satisfactory?" He asked.

"Eggsy would be estastic," Harry replied with a small smile.

"I have no doubt about that," Merlin replied as Harry just continued smiling.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Submissive to threesome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not owe Kingsmam!
> 
> Enjoy the chapter!
> 
> \-------

The room felt like a fucking pornography session with all the noises that the three men were making. Harry was naked and he was laying on his side on top of the bed as Merlin penetrates him from behind.

Eggsy was just across from the two men as he watches. He was sitting on the chair, naked, as he tries not to masterbate at the scene before him. He was getting fidgety but he didn't want to go and cum yet as it was very hot to watch.

Harry was moaning uncontrollably as Merlin would spank his arsecheek whenever he wants. The slapping of skin made it more erotic as Merlin held onto Harry's hips.

Merlin was groaning in each thrust that he made as Harry would say: "fuck yes Merlin, harder, fuck me harder," and Merlin would oblige his wish.

Pretty soon Harry was coming undone with a powerful orgasm as it coated Merlin's fingers. Merlin shouted out as he too came inside Harry's tight arse.

The both of them slumped down on the bed as Merlin was still inside of him. Neither of the two wanted to move as Merlin lazily kisses his back.

"Fuck, if only Roxy was here to see this," Eggsy piped up as he stared.

Merlin froze as he was about to kiss Harry's back again. "Shit, Roxanne," he mutters as he was about to pull out from Harry but he whimpered. "Harry….?" He asked worriedly.

"I….I want more, Merlin, please," Harry begs as Merlin gulps and he looks up toward Eggsy.

To his surprisement, Eggsy was already in front of the bed and was ready to sit down in front of Harry, with his cock hanging out.

"What should I do?" Merlin asked as his brain was frozen momentarily.

"Harry Hart is a fit senior agent, but in the bedroom, his a slut who begs for cock," Eggsy said licking his lips as he looks up at Merlin. "I want you to fuck his face while I pound into him," he said huskily.

Merlin nodded as he saw Eggsy smirking. "Not yet baby, you won't get my cock yet," he said. Merlin heard a disappointed groan as he slowly pulls out from Harry who whimpered at the loss.

"This arse is tight, Eggsy," Merlin replied as he spank Harry's arse as he shouted out.

"It fucking sure is," Eggsy replied proudly.

The two arranges themselves on the bed but not before giving each other a hot, heated kiss. Harry looks up from where he was slumped on the bed and he gaped at the sight.

"Fucking hell," he mutters as he didn't want to cum again so soon.

Eggsy smirked through the kiss as he stopped the kiss making Merlin groan. Spit came out from their mouths as Harry watches in fascination.

"Someone is impress," Eggsy murmured.

"Fuck yes," Merlin muttered as he slapped Harry's arsecheek that was near him. Harry moans in delight as Merlin knew this night was far from over.

\---------  
Merlin was moaning as he was gripping Harry's hair tightly as he deep throat him. He was far beyond pleasure as the bed was creaking loud with their sexable night.

Harry tries not to gag as Eggsy was holding him on his hips with one hand and the other hand was spanking him in each thrust.

Eggsy knew what to push his buttons during sex. He hadn't felt this young since…..well, never as Eggsy was the first lover to do it.

"Oh fuck, I'm cuming," Merlin announced as Eggsy slowed down in his speed making Harry whimper.

"Keep on sucking him baby," Eggsy muttered as he leans down to kiss his back.

Harry felt full with Eggsy's cock fully sheathed inside of him. Harry sucked and sucked as if Merlin's cock was a delicious lollipop.

Merlin grunted suddenly as he came without a warning inside Harry's mouth. Eggsy stopped what he was doing as Harry took the whole load that was given to him.

He licks the cock clean afterwards as he let go off of Merlin's cock with a pop. Merlin was shaky as he stumbled to sit down on the bed and watches Eggsy continuing to fuck him.

"Fucking hell," Merlin muttered in awe as he was sure Roxanne would want the juicy details.

"You did good baby," Eggsy said delighted as his pounding into Harry became a jackhammer as Harry was screaming out.

"Oh yes! Right there Eggsy, right there! Fuck yes! Fuck me, fuck me, fuck meeeee!"

\-------

"I have no idea that you were a submissive, Harry," Merlin said tiredly as the three men were laying down on the bed, resting.

"I haven't seen Eggsy for awhile and so I thought submissive would be something for Eggsy since we also hadn't played it for awhile," Harry explained.

"Fucking hell, I can't even get up," Merlin said.

"What do you need, Merlin?" Eggsy asked. 

"Water, but it can wait," Merlin replied.

"Fuck, if only Roxy was here to see this," Eggsy said.

"No Eggsy," Harry said shaking his head.

"Merlin?" Eggsy asked hopefully.

"We'll think of something, lad," Merlin replied.

Eggsy smirked as Harry exclaimed: "Merlin!"

"What? Roxanne missed a fabulous fuck and she'll be pissed once I tell her," Merlin replies with a grin.

"Fucking shit, I knew this was a bad idea," Harry muttered.

"Who knew that our mighty Arthur can be so vocal in bed?" Merlin teased again.

"I swear Merlin…."

"Babe, wanna have another go?" Eggsy asked looking at him.

Harry perked up as Merlin groans. "How do you keep up with him?" He asked.

"You'll find out with Roxanne," Harry said as Merlin flushes as both Harry and Eggsy kissed one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \--------
> 
> Good? Or was it bad? Sorry that I don't have a beta to check my grammar.

**Author's Note:**

> \-------
> 
> Well, it was supposed to be a one-shot only, but I decided to do another chapter. Sorry if there's any grammar issues, I have no beta. 
> 
> Who here liked the movie: Kingsman The Golden Circle?!


End file.
